The Adventures of Mare Bello Fiore
by cutmystrings
Summary: Jircniv executes his plan to bring Mare over to the Empire's side.
1. Chapter 1

Forty flags rustled under a phantom wind as six figures knelt before a black throne.

"Rise."

A woman who could only be described as a world-class beauty rose gracefully.

"Plans for the Re-Estize Kingdom are proceeding smoothly, Ainz-sama."

"Is that so." Ainz did not know what these plans entailed, but he nodded in what he hoped was a dignified manner anyway.

"Yes. I will be leaving in a few days' time to implement the final stages. The show of force we gave had been more than enough to destabilize their foundations."

"I-it truly was an amazing battle!"

"Right? Ainz-sama even broke a new world record!"

"As expected of Ainz-sama, to be able to crush their wills so thoroughly!"

"A. Battle. Won. With. A. Single. Spell. Incredible."

"It _is_ Ainz-sama, after all. Oh, how I wish I had been by his side~"

A moment of silence. "You bitch!" Albedo's hands were fisted by her side, the gentle composure from before was gone.

"Oh? Does the wide−mouth gorilla have something to say? To be−"

There was a blast of cold air as Cocytus struck the ground with the base of his halberd. "We. Are. In. The. Presence. Of. Ainz-sama."

"My apologies, Ainz-sama!" A pair of voices rang out in unison.

"U-umu. Back to the topic at hand then. Demiurge. How are negotiations with the Empire going?"

"Like the Re-Estize Kingdom, it seems that the Empire is under a similar state of shock. I believe they can be subjugated within three months' time at best."

_That's fast!_ "I-I see. Then, explain the plan to everyone so that they can easily understand."

"What are you saying, Ainz-sama? How could you possibly allow my words to undermine your brilliant plan?"

_My plan? This was all your plan! I don't even know why we're taking over the world!_

"I-is that so." Ainz swept his eyes across the room. The guardians were watching him with shining, expectant eyes. "Albedo."

"Yes! I too wish to understand Ainz-sama's impeccable thoughts!"

_E-eh? _The light in his eyes dimmed. Ainz wanted to cry. _Why are you all against me?_ "Ah…" Ainz stood up from the throne, moving with slow, languid steps as he approached Demiurge. _Think! Think! Think!_

"Demiurge."

"Yes!"

"As the Guardian of the Seventh Floor and Nazarick's defensive leader, your intelligence has always been unparalleled."

"Ainz-sama−"

"Demiurge. Do not try to deny it." Ainz resisted the urge to apologize as he continued. "Strategy is the foundation of all battles. Without strategy, a battle becomes nothing more than an uphill struggle, though I'm sure you already understand that."

"Of course, Ainz-sama."

"However, its effectiveness is still dependent on several factors. For example, the consistency of the environment. The abilities of the enemy. Even blind luck can completely upturn a well-thought plan. That is why, Demiurge, I ask for your insights."

"But Ainz-sama, the pedestal you stand on is so high that these inconsequential factors cannot possibly affect you!"

His stomach ached as he forced out a laugh. _Why the hell does he think so much of me?_ "Is that so. Still, infallible as they may seem to be, that does not negate the fact that it was also you who have contributed greatly to moving everything into place."

"Ainz-sama…"

Ainz held up a hand to stop his interjection. "I cannot attend to every matter there is. That is why I rely on you. From sourcing Nazarick with a supply of magical scrolls…to the flawless overtaking of the Re-Estize Kingdom's underground network…to your work in bringing in the Baharuth Empire…Demiurge, I am sure Ulbert-san would've been proud to have you as a Guardian."

Ainz placed the skeletal hand on Demiurge's shoulders. "In fact, you have already surpassed me in many ways as well."

There was a long silence. Ainz could not help but feel that Demiurge's jeweled eyes had somehow managed to shine even brighter. He hoped that was a good sign but still…_why is he looking at me like that? And why does it feel like someone's about to attack?_

"Demiurge. I believe you mentioned a meeting with the Empire's filth." An unnaturally cold voice cut through the silence.

"Albedo." Demiurge turned to appraise her. "I see. Ah, Ainz-sama, forgive me for not mentioning this sooner, it appears that the humans wish to meet with Mare."

"M-me?"

"Mare? Well if he's going then I am too!"

"Actually, Aura, it was specifically requested that you stay behind. Something about finding you unsettling, I believe?"

"What? I'll show him unsettling! Mare!"

"O-onee-chan…"

"Normally I would never agree with mere humans, but I rather like this one. Perhaps Ainz-sama could give him to me as a pet?"

"Shalltear you−"

"Enough."

At those words, the Guardians immediately snapped to attention. "Our apologies, Ainz-sama!"

"Demiurge. What exactly will the meeting entail?"

"Ah, something about being so thoroughly enraptured by Mare that he simply had to see him again."

_Eh?_ _Was Jircniv into little boys? He didn't seem the type but…maybe this is normal in the Empire._

"He also mentioned a problem with elves. My apologies, the human filth possessed an item that negated my persuasion," Demiurge frowned, "Therefore, I cannot say this with absolute certainty, but I believe that he plans to use Mare against us."

The room stilled.

"I would never betray Ainz-sama!"

"He. Truly. Does. Not. Understand. Loyalty. At. All."

"Indeed. What a fool."

"Want to destroy the Empire now, Mare?"

"Shalltear Bloodfallen! Ready for battle, Ainz-samaaa!"

Everyone turned to Shalltear and the Spuit Lance she was now brandishing.

"Er- no. That is not necessary, Shalltear. Nor will we be attacking." Ainz added hurriedly. _Still…does Jircniv really plan on betraying us? He seemed like such a good person._ _Ahh… Thinking hurts. This is exhausting._ He could feel himself beginning to nod off.

"But Ainz-sama!"

"Do not be mistaken, Aura. I will not tolerate treason. However, it would not be a good look if we made the first strike against someone who has seemingly done nothing. We will oblige the Emperor, and if push comes to shove, there should be no difficulties in taking him out."

_Besides, this diplomacy could be good practice for when I take Mare to the Elven Kingdom. Maybe I should have Pandora's Actor accompany him too. He needs to know how the Empire works as Momon, after all._


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, Lady Fiore. It's a pleasure meeting you again."

"Hello." The dark elf girl sat there quietly. She looked vulnerable to the point that Jircniv almost felt guilty about his plans for her. That was, until he saw the wicked staff on her lap, and remembered that she could take out hundreds with one strike.

"My apologies, I know now that the refreshments we have can never compare to Nazarick's, but I hope that you will be able to enjoy them regardless." Maids entered the room and began to arrange a variety of small dishes in front of the dark elf. He had asked the cooks to make their best meals this time, but it appeared that it was still not enough.

Once the table was set, the maids bowed and left the room.

_Still not perfect_, Jircniv thought as he watched them go.

He turned back to the dark elf girl. "Now then, I'm sure you are curious as to why I asked for you. The Empire is under a dilemma as of late. It is with−"

Suddenly a guard burst into the room, arms waving frantically, his face an exaggerated portrait of shock. "Your Majesty! Elf slaves! There are elf slaves near the eastern border!"

Jircniv froze. _You are way too early! Damn you! And what kind of second−rate acting was that? Not even a fool would believe it!_

He dared a glance at Mare, whose features remained expressionless. "A−ah. Elves, you say? Then undoubtedly action must be taken to ensure their safety. How about we form a party to rescue them?"

He paused. This would be the part where Mare would eagerly offer her assistance, but the dark elf girl simply sat there.

_Perhaps she isn't interested? No, that can't be. She seemed much too honest to not care for the fellow members of her race. She must have not been convinced by this idiot of a guard. Damn it. I need to have him removed._

Sweat beaded on the back of his neck as he opened his mouth to speak again, but the guard beat him to it, nodding fervently. "An excellent idea, Your Majesty! Who knows what horrible things could be happening to them right now! For instance! Murder! Rape! Being bred against their will! Starvation!"

_You idiot!_ Jircniv wanted to scream. _If there was a god in this world, then please, please−_

Mare was muttering quietly to herself. "Ah, that's right. Demiurge wanted…" She turned her attention towards him, startling heterochromatic eyes distracting him from his internal dilemma. "I will take care of it."

Jircniv breathed loose a sigh of relief as he sent a silent prayer to whatever god had saved him. "We thank you for joining us in this noble cause then, Lady Fiore. However, a rescue operation is no easy feat, and so certain, ah, conditions must be fulfilled beforehand. Would you care to assist us in meeting them?"

"Ah…no problem." The dark elf girl seemed a bit confused, but Jircniv smiled.

_Wonderful! For the first time after meeting that wretched monster, things are finally moving to plan!_

Jircniv had learned from experience that, when asking a question, the best way to gain answers was to give the wrong answer in the first place. Thus, the unsuspecting target would feel obligated to correct you. "Then, could you clarify something for me? I've heard rumors that out of all the personals within the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama ranks only fifth in terms of power. Of course, it was impossible for me to believe that such a magnificent figure could−"

"That's not true!" For a brief second, Jircniv thought that the guard had interrupted him again, but it was the dark elf girl that was shaking her head vigorously. "Ainz-sama is the strongest of us all! Even among all the Supreme Beings, he stood at their head!"

Ho…that was a relief then. If he could just figure out how to defeat that monster, then he could take them all down. But…"Supreme Beings?"

The dark elf nodded. "Our creators."

_Hah? Creators? So not only could the Sorcerer King make death knights, but this dark elf was his doing too?_

"D-did His Majesty make you?" He asked tentatively, praying to the mysterious god from before that he was wrong.

"No…it was Bukubukuchagama-sama…but she left us." Mare seemed a little subdued at the fact.

_They must have been close. But…if that's the case wouldn't this dark elf girl follow her to wherever she went? Or was she ordered to stay behind? Or…perhaps by "left," she meant that this Buku person died? She also called them "Supreme Beings." Plural. Did they all die too? Ahh…damn it. I want to ask how but she might destroy this room if I pushed too hard on such a sensitive topic._

A strange smile flitted on his lips as Jircniv asked the next question. "My condolences, Lady Fiore, but for the sake of those elves, could you tell me exactly how many of those 'Supreme Beings' there were?"

"Ah…there were 41."

"And, ah, would you refer to yourself as a Supreme Being?"

"H-how could I?" Mare's voice was uncharacteristically loud.

Jircniv's mood was now in heights unknown. For one nicknamed the "Blood Emperor," death was nothing more than an insurance that his enemies would not rise again. When he purged the Empire of those worthless nobles, he took many factors into consideration− their wealth, their influence, their military might− and found within them weaknesses he exploited with ease. It did not take a genius to understand that dying meant there existed an Achilles heel of sorts. Furthermore, seeing how nervous the dark elf girl became when she spoke of them, it would not be wrong to assume that these Supreme Beings were stronger than the subordinates he had seen in that throne room. Given also the fact that 40 of them had perished…that meant the possibility for victory still existed.

_Ainz Ooal Gown! I will bring you to your knees!_

* * *

Mare did not understand why this human was asking such obvious questions. Perhaps it was because he was not made by the Supreme Beings, and was thus inferior. Mare nodded inwardly at that conclusion as he watched Jircniv, who had a somewhat dazed expression on his face. "I−if that's all, then, I will be leaving."

"Ah, my apologies for holding you, Lady Fiore. As promised and in gratitude for your cooperation, I will allow one of the best knights in the empire to assist you on this mission. I'm sure you are familiar with him already." He gestured towards a knight standing behind him. "This is−"

"−Nimble Dale Arc Anoch, right?"

Nimble blinked in surprise at the acknowledgement. "That's right, Lady Fiore."

Mare studied him. They had met twice before: once during Mare's first emissary mission, and the second time on the Katze plains. Each meeting had only dropped his thoughts on Nimble's capabilities− or lack thereof− by another notch. He turned back to Jircniv. "Ah, um, I can go by myself."

"So mutig!" The strange guard from before lifted a hand to his forehead dramatically.

Jircniv's eyes focused on the source of the outburst. "Are you sure? At least let someone guide you. The roads of the Empire can be a bit daunting for a newcomer, after all."

"I-is that so. Very well, then."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, Mare, back again?"

"H-hello Demiurge. I got more elves." Mare was dragging behind him two limp forms, their legs gruesomely shattered. With their wills similarly broken, it wasn't as if the elves had tried to escape, but Mare simply did not feel like going after them if they did.

"Thank you, Mare. I'm sure Ainz-sama would be delighted by your contributions."

"Ehehehe." Mare smiled as he twisted a phantom ring on his left hand.

Demiurge smiled back. It was a gentle smile rarely seen outside of Nazarick. "Do be careful though. I've investigated the last group you brought me and it seems these slaves are part of a conspiracy against us."

"W-what should we do then?"

"Just play along for now. We _are_ being provided with an easy source of elves, after all." Demiurge examined the unconscious bodies, taking care not to touch the rabble. "You've also seen how Ainz-sama nodded at me back when we were in Nazarick. This is clearly all part of his plan, to allow these fools to experience hope before crushing it in such a way that they could never hope again. Ainz-sama, in his infinite wisdom, has already foreseen all this."

"A-as expected of Ainz-sama!"

"Indeed." Demiurge's eyes gleamed as an arm caught his interest. "Perfect… exactly a quarter of a meter."

"A quarter of a meter?"

"Precisely so. I was in the process of making a desk for Ainz-sama, and this bone would fit nicely." Demiurge tapped the ground near the elf's arm with his foot, then looked at Mare thoughtfully. Craftmanship was a great hobby of his, and he felt that Mare, with his simple nature, would enjoy it as well. "Say, Mare, would you care to join me?"

Mare thought of the throne that Demiurge had once built. It had a lot of bones in it. He blushed. "Ah, um, maybe next time? I-I should be going now."

"I see. Well, until next time?"

As Mare waved in acknowledgement, Demiurge vaguely wondered if he should set up another base of operations within the Empire.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now then, Lady Fiore, could you tell me about your adventure?" Jircniv leaned forward and clasped his hands.

"My adventure?"

"Yes. With the elves."

Mare pondered for a while before responding. "It was very fun."

_Fun? Did I miss something? What part of a rescue-elf-slaves operation was supposed to be fun? _

Purchasing the elf slaves had cost him a good fortune, a number that made his stomach hurt every time he thought about it. But what really drove him crazy was the fact that he had no reports on what the dark elf girl had done with the slaves. Firstly, none of the guards that accompanied her each time have returned. While he didn't care for any of them personally, they were still investments whose upbringings have not been cheap either. He could only count it as a blessing that the elf girl had rejected Nimble's assistance. Next, the workers he hired to act as slave−traders never came to collect their pay. That was fine, but it also meant that they were probably dead.

_Did the dark elf girl kill them all? Perhaps she was so angry at the slave conditions that she lost control and…who am I kidding? That's not the face of someone who cares at all!_

Indeed, Mare's face was the picture of indifference.

"Ah, Lady Fiore, could you tell me exactly what you did? It might be good to analyze the events for future reference."

The dark elf girl opened her mouth, then closed it. Jircniv smiled encouragingly, and after a while Mare began to speak. "Ah…um, yes. There was a beautiful person. Her name was B-Becky Thatcher."

_Becky Thatcher…she must be talking about the elf slaves. Still…what a strange name. Is there another elf territory further south here?_ _What's more…does this dark elf like this Becky?_

Jircniv's lips twisted upwards. While its nature had been unexpected, a relationship between Mare and the elf slaves was more than welcomed. All he had to do now was to find the slaves and hold them hostage against her.

"A-and there was a scary monster…and it chased us."

"Monster?"

"Yes. An Injun Joe."

"What did it look like?"

"I-it was a half-breed, I think. And it was big. And shiny."

Jircniv frowned. Scary indeed. Perhaps this Injun Joe monster was the one that killed the guards and workers. "How did you get away?"

"Ah…we trapped it in a cave. And collapsed it." Mare added in afterthought.

Jircniv felt a sense of relief. If a dark elf girl that rode dragons and could bring down hundreds with a single attack thought that the Injun Joe was scary, then he did not want to meet it.

_Besides, I don't need another ridiculously overpowered enemy on my plate._

"And…what happened to Becky Thatcher? I would love to meet her in person and introduce her to the Empire." Jircniv asked coaxingly.

The dark elf girl shifted in her seat. "I-I'm not sure. She didn't want to be with me so, so I let her go."

It was odd that anyone could resist the looks of this dark elf. Even Jircniv himself was tempted to strip her bare but refrained from doing so for fear of the power she wielded.

_It must be because of the trauma she endured as a slave. Or perhaps she didn't lean the way this dark elf did. Whatever the case, it seemed as if this Becky girl is now wandering around somewhere. Wonderful! I don't even have to plot ways to snatch her away anymore! She couldn't have gotten far by foot, and as an elf slave no less…but just in case, I need to set up notices for her arrest immediately._

* * *

This human asked too many questions. Mare sighed inwardly. Though serving Ainz-sama was his greatest joy, he would like nothing more to leave this poor excuse of a city and take a nap right now. That was−

"Do you know where she could have gone?"

Another stupid question. Mare clenched the black staff in his hands tighter. "I-I'm not sure."

He was not particularly interested in what Demiurge was doing with the elves, nor did he care. But he thought that it would be rude as an emissary to say so when Jircniv was the one who had gifted them. He also felt that Jircniv would be quite disappointed if he knew that Mare had essentially "regifted" the elves, and so he decided it would be better to tell a different story instead.

"A shame…" Jircniv tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well then, it seems that will be all for today. Will you be returning to Nazarick?"

Mare nodded. Where else would he go?

"Ah, it seems I have nothing more to report to Ainz Ooal Gown−sama at the moment. Do rest for a few days. I will be sure to let you know when I require your assistance again."

* * *

Author's Note: Becky Thatcher and Injun Joe are characters pulled from Mark Twain's _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. _Mare has gone on more than one "rescue-elf-slaves" mission at this point.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wha…What?" Jircniv froze in shock, a stupefied expression on his face.

"I-it's true, Your Majesty. Even if the message system was completely unreliable, there were reports of screaming within a quarter mile radius."

Theorizing that an elf-slave would likely move as north and as far away from the Slane Theocracy as possible, a group of orichalcum-ranked adventurers had come across a secluded area where horrible cries filled the air to no end. The team had split, with one group as lookout and the other to explore the region. The latter had reported an encampment of demihumans and elves and a bloody scene that left them weak beyond words. Their own screams soon joined the mix, and it was the former group that knelt trembling before Jircniv now.

"Are you sure those were the same elves we bought from the Slane Theocracy?"

"I…no, Your Majesty, but their ears were cut."

Jircniv's mind raced furiously. _Did the dark elf girl do this? Maybe she was upset that the Becky girl left her. But why torture the elf-slaves? Is she some kind of sadist? Unless…_

Jircniv wanted to roll on the ground and scream. Unless this was all part of that damned skeleton's plan. To send an envoy capable of acting with such innocence that the enemy could not help but underestimate her. Perhaps Ainz Ooal Gown was only the last Supreme Being because he _had_ no weaknesses. Perhaps _he_ was the god that Jircniv had so valiantly believed in for the last few days. A sour taste filled his mouth. This was ridiculous. This was just all so ridiculous.

"Your Majesty, if I may speak…"

Jircniv glanced at the adventurer and nodded his consent as he fought down a crazed laugh. With the Sorcerer King checking his every move, all he could do now was to try and maintain his dignity as emperor.

"Why…why does that horrible place exist? It wasn't there before…and there were rumors that workers had been hired to transport elf-slaves just before you asked us to look for them. Did you build it to hold the elf-slaves that have displeased you?"

_Ha…hah? Why are you blaming me for this? I was just as shock as you were, wasn't I?_

Jircniv was vaguely aware of the criticism that was rippling quietly through the room. His reputation had plummeted since he had "asked" the Sorcerer King to annihilate the Kingdom's troops, and the last thing he needed was to be known as someone who enjoys brutally torturing those he didn't like as well. Jircniv resisted the urge to grab his head. He wanted to throw all the blame on the Sorcerer King, but that would only make him sound like an incompetent fool who was unaware of what was going on in his own territory.

"Ah…about that. I've been investigating that place myself, and it seems as if a powerful demon of sorts has taken residence there."

"A demon?"

"I-indeed." It was a far-fetched story pulled straight from his ass, but this was the lifeline that Jircniv now clung to.

"Could it be Jaldabaoth?"

_He seriously believed it?_

Jircniv seized the opportunity to answer. "That is a possibility, though from the lack of total carnage, I am more inclined to believe that it is a weaker, yet still potent, member of his race." Jaldaboath had nearly destroyed the Kingdom during his reign of terror. Jircniv did not think that it would make sense for him to be hiding in the Empire now. Or rather, he could only hope that that was not the case. Still, the demon in question would have be strong enough that no one else with an ounce of common sense would dare investigate closer…no one except−

"Could we ask the Dark Hero to drive him off?"

_The first reasonable thing you've said today! An excellent suggestion! We will have the forces of the Sorcerous Kingdom remove the forces of the Sorcerous Kingdom!_

"It would be costly…"

Jircniv frowned. _Wait. Was this what the Sorcerer King wanted? Wealth? He didn't look like he needed any more gold…unless…what he really wanted was for me to acknowledge the power he holds over me. That this relationship was only equal on the surface. That…to hell with it. I don't want to think anymore._

"Fu-fuhahaha!"

"Er, Your Majesty?" The adventurer took a step back, out of fear or unease, Jircniv did not know.

"Ah, my apologies. I was simply thinking of an old friend of mine." Jircniv forced out what he hoped was a comforting smile. "In any case, eliminating the demon threat is of utmost importance. We must gain Momon's assistance at no matter the cost. Therefore, Roune."

"Yes, Your Majesty." A man with graying hair stepped forward and bowed.

"Prepare to transfer a large sum to the Sorcerous Kingdom."


	6. Chapter 6

Five large chests brimming with gold and jewels were laid out before him. While it was nothing compared to what was in Nazarick's treasury, Ainz had nonetheless been so elated that his emotion suppressor had kicked in.

_Is this his way of establishing a friendship? The messenger said that I will know what it's for, but I don't have a single clue._

"It's nice to see the insects know their place." Albedo took a gold ring from one of the chests and examined it closely.

"Indeed. It seems obliging them was the right move after all. As expected of Ainz-sama."

"U-umu. These funds will be used towards expanding certain projects. You did well, Mare."

"T-Thank you, Ainz-sama!"


	7. Epilogue

Demiurge was in an especially good mood as he teleported to the base he had recently constructed in the Baharuth Empire.

In fact, such was his joy that it did not bother him when he learned that four of the elves had died from shock, or that there had been no progress with the mating experiments.

This was because he had just witnessed the might of his master. The last Supreme Being whose abilities were far beyond his reach.

"Demiurge-sama." A cheerful voice interrupted Demiurge from his thoughts.

"You may speak."

"Yes, my lord. Three humans have recently been found wandering around here. It seems that our position has been compromised."

The last thing Demiurge needed was for vermin to disrupt his work. "That is troubling, indeed. I trust that the intruders have been contained?"

"Yes! They were crying tears of joy when I took their skin! Ooh they must have been so happy, when they saw how fortunate they were compared to the elves!"

"That is only to be expected. Excellent work, Pulcinella."

Pulcinella swayed from side to side, an expression of pure bliss forming underneath his black mask. "Ahh. To be able to make so many happy…but how should I make the elves happy? Should I chop up the humans and give it to them as a treat? And…oh! The demihumans! What do you think of removing their stomachs so that they would never have to feel the burden of hunger again?"

"Ah, that's right. Since this place has been discovered…perhaps they would like to see a little more of the world? Would you mind transporting everyone here to the northern bases for me?"

"Demiurge-sama is too generous! I will abide at once!"

"Although, it seems the elves are too fragile to be useful." Demiurge suspected that the elves had been biologically tampered with magic, thus the failed impregnation attempts and the limitations of healing scrolls on them. Furthermore, while their skin had been slightly more efficient than a typical human's, the elves themselves were not very durable. "I'm sure a nice, long rest will suffice. Leave them behind."

"Understood, Demiurge-sama! Ooh I can't wait I can't wait!" Pulcinella hummed to himself as he set out to follow the orders.

Once he was gone, Demiurge studied the elves that had been brought before him. They were barely holding on to life, with chunks of flesh still missing from their recent skinning and their empty eyes seeing nothing. It was a shame to see life go to waste like this but…

"As I thought, there is nothing of worth remaining. [Hellfire Wall]."

The elves fell like puppets whose strings have been cut.

* * *

Author's Note: My goal was 10000 words for Ainz's 10000 year plan. I made it to ~5000. I've realize that there are still many gaps to fill but...too many words. I'm burnt out. Maruyama is truly amazing for lasting so long.


End file.
